Don't Stop
by sarahelizabahri
Summary: LOVE4INO zodiac chalenge. Pairing : Neji Ino !
**Don't Stop**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Neji Ino**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Horror (Maybe :3)**

 **fic LOVE4INO zodiac chalenge**

 **Happy Reading, Minna ^-^**

.

Manik sewarna aquamarine tersebut menatap sendu ke arah sebuah foto yang di pegangnya. di foto tersebut terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang sedang tersenyum tipis ke arah kamera. wajah manis sang pemilik aquamarine yang biasanya terlihat bersahaja dengan senyumannya kini telah pudar. tergantikan oleh wajah sendu yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Sudah 3 bulan" gumamnya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana ?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu entah pada siapa.

"Ino" panggil seseorang di belakang wanita berambut pirang itu. merasa di panggil, wanita bernama Ino tersebut membalikan badan.

"Sakura, kapan kau datang ?" tanya wanita pirang itu sedikit panik.

"Baru saja. kau sedang apa ?" wanita berambut pink tersebut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Ino. namun, wajahnya berubah ketika melihat Ino memegang foto 'Itu'

"Ino, sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan. ini sudah tiga bulan Ino, tiga bulan ! aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, tapi cobalah untuk mengerti. dia tak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini" Sakura memeluk sahabatnya dari samping. Ino tak membalasnya ataupun menolak.

"Aku tahu" Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi... itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Sakura. kau tak pernah tahu rasanya di tinggal seperti ku"

"Ino, aku memahami perasaanmu"

"jangan bicara seperti itu jika kau belum pernah merasakannya" Ino menatap Sakura tajam

"I-ino" Sakura yang mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu, mau tak mau menjadi sedikit takut.

"Jadi, aku mohon pergilah. aku lelah" Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya, namun setelah itu Sakura menghela napas.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Ino secara perlahan. namun, saat di ambang pintu. Sakura berhenti sejenak

"Jangan siksa dirimu dan... anakmu, Ino" selesai dengan ucapannya, Sakura menutup pintu dan pergi menjauh.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Inoe-chan" kristal bening mulai mengalir dari aquamarine itu. namun sayang, tak ada seorang pun yang mampu untuk menghapusnya selain 'Dia'. awalnya hanya setetes, namun lama-lama menjadi aliran seperti sungai kecil.

"Hime, jangan menangis"

DEG... tepat di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan berpakaian ala jepang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"I-ini... ti-tidak mungkin" Ino menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Ka-kau... siapa kau ?" wajah Ino berubah menjadi pucat

"Hime, ini aku. suamimu" pria itu mendekati Ino, namun Ino menjauhinya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Neji ku sudah MATI" Ino sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkannya, air matanya semakin deras. Pria di hadapannya menatap sendu ke arahnya.

GREP... Pria itu memeluk Ino

"Lepaskan aku, lepas" Ino meronta sambil menangis. namun, pria itu masih saja memeluknya.

"Lepas, hiks... lepaskan aku, keparat... hiks" Ino menangis sambil memukul dada bidang pria tersebut dan dengan perlahan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku, merindukanmu... hiks... kemana saja kau ?" Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" Pria itu semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa ka-kau bisa ada di sini ?" Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa aku tak boleh bertemu dengan istri dan calon bayi ku ?" Neji menghapus air mata Ino.

"Ku pikir kau sudah lupa dengan ku" Ino merengut, lucu.

CUPS... tanpa aba-aba, Neji mengecup bibir Ino yang mengerucut. Ino awalnya sedikit kaget, namun dengan segera dia membalas kecupan manis itu. Ino sedikit tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Manis" Neji melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aishiteru, anata" Ino memeluk Neji sangat erat, seolah Neji akan menghilang jika Ino melepaskannya.

"Aku juga, tapi aku harus pergi. Ino"

"Lagi ?" Ino menatap Neji tak percaya. Neji hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana jika kau..." sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, Neji sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir Ini dengan bibirnya.

"Aku akan selalu aman, Ino. dan berjanjilah, untuk menjaga bayi kita"

"Tentu"

"Aku pergi" Neji berjalan perlahan menjauhi ruangan Ino. saat sampai di ambang pintu, Neji berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Ino. setelah itu, badan Neji mulai menghilang di balik pintu. Ino hanya menatap kepergian sang suami dalam diam.

.

"INO ! SADARLAH !" Sakura mengguncang tubuh Ino.

"Engh... apa yang terjadi ?" Ino mengucek matanya.

"KAU !"

GREP... Sakura memeluk Ino.

"Hiks... aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu lagi... hiks" Sakura menangis sambil terisak. Ino yang tak mengerti maksud Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sakura, ada apa ? apa aku melakukan hal berbahaya ?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Hiks... ka-kau tadi pingsan, bodoh. Hiks... da-dan kau hampir saja jatuh dari tangga... hiks"

"Huh ?" Ino tak mengernyit tanda tak mengerti, bukannya dia tadi bertemu Neji ? dan kenapa Sakura bilang Ino hampir saja jatuh dari tangga ?. dan apa lagi itu, pingsan ? sungguh, Ino tak tahu apapun tentang semua itu.

"Kau tak percaya ? kau bisa lihat rekaman CCTV yang ku pasang dekat tangga" tanpa aba-aba, Sakura menarik lengan Ino dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah ruangan, ruangan kontrol.

"Lihatlah"

di sana, seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang berjalan sempoyongan. bahkan, terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. wanita itu berjalan menuju tangga, namun saat di ujung tangga, keseimbangannya mulai menurun. kakinya terlihat sangat lembek, dan saat dia hendak jatuh. seperti ada seseorang yang menahannya dan wanita itu jatuh terlentang. jika secara nalar, wanita tersebut harusnya jatuh ke arah depan, namun entah mengapa wanita tersebut jatuh ke belakang. setelah itu, tampaklah Sakura berlari panik ke arahnya

"Kau lihat ?" Ino mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai seperti itu ?" Ino menggeleng

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu" Sakura memeluk Ino, posisinya membelakangi monitor. dan Ino menghadap monitor.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Ino" mata Ino membulat tak percaya, bukan karena ucapan Sakura. tapi, karena gambar layar di hadapannya. di sana, seorang pria berambut coklat sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera dan menatap dirinya. setelah itu, pria tersebut menghilang.

"Neji" gumam Ino

"Dia sudah tiada Ino" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"jasad dan raganya memang sudah tiada, namun tidak dengan jiwanya" gumam Ino. Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja" Ino tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok kasat mata yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka.

"Jangan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Ino" gumam sosok itu. kemudian, sosok itu mulai menghilang secara perlahan.

.

END


End file.
